30-Shots personal challenge Inazuma Eleven
by xStarBINA
Summary: Crazy huh? I challenged myself to do this 30-shot challenge. It's more about my personal favorites and stuff, and every chapter will be very short.
1. 01 Most liked character

**Hey guys, I'm back. Again. I know I promised some people to do an 30 days OTP Challenge, but I think I'm gonna do this first. This is a personal 30-shot challenge, about how I feel about some things and characters. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated; T.**

* * *

01; Most favorite character.

This one is by far the most easiest. This could only be one and one character. _Fudou Akio._ Why? Well, where should I start? First off all, he is just too cute. I absolutely love everything about him. His eyes, his hair, his attitude, his smirk.. Yup, absolutely fangirling.

At first, at Shin teikoku I was like.. Who the hell is that guy? But then I began to really look at why he did what he did and I started to understand him a bit more.

Fudou, in my opinion, looks unbelieveable sexy in his Inazuma Japan uniform. I can't help but think about what's underneath that shirt.

So for my favorite character, it's Fudou Akio.

* * *

**So this was chapter one. I am not planning on a certain amount of words, it will just be as long as my thoughts I guess. **

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing.**


	2. 02 Most disliked character

**So this is chapter two of my 30-shot challenge. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated; T.**

* * *

Challenge #02; My least favorite character.

Hmm, this one is a bit harder. There aren't really characters I don't like. Maybe Sameoka. Or Desarm. Yep, definitely Desarm.

I did kinda like Desarm as alien, but after that I really started to hate him. He was all like; ''Whahahahaha I'm gonna take over Inazuma Japan and face off to the world.''

Besides, I just don't like his looks. I don't know why, but I think he is kinda creepy. His face is so pale and that dark hair really makes me think of him as.. well.. an alien. Don't blame me, I just don't like him.

I do like his hissatsu, Gungnir. It looks pretty cool. But that's pretty much all I can say about him.

* * *

**Sorry guys, for making this one so short. I just don't have much to say about this guy, mainly because.. well, I don't like him. At all. And while I'm writing this I realize, I probably flat out hate him. Oh well.. **

**Please review!**


	3. 03 Character I would love to date

**Here's chapter three. This is the chapter about who I would want to date. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated; T. For some maybe M.**

* * *

Chapter #03; Character I would love to date.

Absolutely _Fudou Akio. _Who else? Like I said in chapter one, I am absolutely fangirling about Fudou. So yeah, I would definitely date Fudou. Because he is hot, and sexy and has an amazingly cute smile.

I love his sarcasm, a lot. Mostly because I, myself am a sarcastic bastard. And we could have so much fun arguing with each other.

I honestly don't think this would be a sappy love story. I think we would fight all day, everyday or make out. Yeah making out with Fudou sounds good to me. yep, I'm such a perv.

For our first date we would go do something exciting, like skydiving. Or maybe take some fighting classes. Because, he doens't look like the guy to take a girl out to a romantic dinner.

* * *

**There it is. Finally, I have admitted my crush on Fudou. **

**Now we all can go on with the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	4. 04 Character I have most in common with

**Here's chapter 4. I'm sorry, I did have a really bad night and no sleep so my head is kinda exploding right now. Hop I can still write this to your expectations.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated: T.**

* * *

Chapter #04; Character I have most in common with.

That would be either Fudou or Tobitaka. Not because of their way of playing, but more like their past. Both are like the ''Bad Boy'' in the story, and so am I.

Just like Tobitaka I have been in a sort of gang, but stepped out of it and gave everything I have for my sports. (Which is dancing, not soccer but still..) And just like Fudou, I have had a lot of trouble with my parents and have no contact with either of them now.

But, there are a few good things about this. Like Tobitaka, I have always been surrounded by younger friends, and so I have learnt to see when something is wrong. And then again, like Fudou I don't trust people easily.

Also, I am like both of them in the way they think. They both think that they can do it on their own. Fudou with Kageyama, during FFI. And Tobitaka with his practise. They don't want help from their friends, and that's just like me. I too, do always think I can do it on my own, when in reality I know I need some help. I think, I'll just call it being stubborn, right?

* * *

**So this is chapter 4. Turned out to be a little more personal than I intended, but I just don't care anymore. **

**Review?**


	5. 05 Character I would love as my child

**Chapter 5 coming up now. Don't ask why, I am still in a terrible mood. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T.**

* * *

Chapter #05; Character I would love as my child.

Gouenji Yuuka. Absolutely Yuuka. Even though she is not one of the main characters, I really like her. She is so cute and innocent. She is just a really nice girl, who wouldn't do anyone wrong.

And she loves her brother more than anything, which means a lot to me. Because I have two brothers and a little sister, I know what it feels like to be loved by your older brother (Well.. Almost. Both my brothers are younger than I am).

I love that innocent smile of hers, and the way she tells her brother good luck. I just wouldn't mind her as my daughter.

* * *

**Really, not much to say about this. **

**Just review.**


	6. 06 Character I would love to cook for me

**And chapter 6 already. Still pretty moody. And my brother just made it worse. Let us just go on with the story.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T.**

* * *

Chapter #06; Character I would like to cook for me.

That would be either Tobitaka or Toramaru. This is such a obvious and stupid question. They happen to be the only ones that can cook. And Hibiki-san. I think I'll go with Hibiki, because he has his own store and more experience with the cooking and stuff.

I wouldn't want Natsumi to cook for me, because I don't want to die of food poisoning.

I just don't like food that's not cooked well, so yeah.

* * *

**I really don't have a lot to say about this. Sorry, I couldn't make it any longer. Just don't have the strenght for it. Maybe I'll update more later.**

**Review?**


	7. 07 Character I would bring to my parents

Hey** guys. Went for a run and I'm feeling a lot better now. Here's chapter 7 already. Hope this will be slightly longer than the last few chapters. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**Rated T, I don't know why I rate every freakish thing T.**

* * *

Chapter #07; Character I would bring home to my parents.

This could be a lot of characters, but after some thinking I decided to go for Gouenji Shuuya. I guess because he is the most mature character in all of the first series.

To me, he looks like the perfect son-in-law. He is responsible, mature, absolutely adorable with his sister and he looks good.

What I like most about Gouenji is probably the fact that he has his own way of helping people. That may be by kicking soccer balls to them, but hey, it's still something different. He doesn't talk much, which also means he won't talk crap. Which, makes me a happy girl.

I did like Gouenji as th holy Emperior, with his hair down and the highlights. I think it suits him better.

* * *

**Thank you guys, for reading this. Even before I liked Fudou, I did have a tiny crush on Gouenji. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. 08 Character I would go camping with

**And here's chapter 8. I uploaded a lot today, because I had nothing better to do. And off course, I really like this challenge. I have found a few more, I will probably to those too.. After I'm done with this one. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**Rated T for no reason =)**

* * *

Chapter; #08: Character I would go camping with.

I have been thinking about this one for a while. There is an episode during FFI, I think, where Hiroto and Kogure are lost in the woods.. The one with the Kappa and stuff. Somewhere during that episode i realized that if I ever go camping again, I would want to go with Hiroto.

First of all, he literally says he has been camping before and knows how to survive. Second, Hiroto looks cute.

I do like the whole camping idea, and then my perverted mind kicks in.. Should we sleep in one tent? Like, together? Oh God, I'm such a perv.

So for this chapter, my answer is definitely Hiroto. I would absolutely love to go camping with him.

* * *

**So that was chapter 8. I did have fun writing this really short thing, but aside that. I also feel alot better. I'm not sure wheter I'll do the next chapter today or tomorrow, but it will be soon. **

**Review?**


	9. 09 Who would dance naked for me

**This is by far my favorite chapter. Why? Well.. Read and find out.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**Rated T/M.. Not really sure.**

* * *

Chapter #09; Character I wouldn't mind dancing naked for me.

That's right. Can you already guess who this would be? Fudou Akio. Who else. And in this chapter, I can let my perverted mind go all the way. I will however try not to go above 250 words..

So.. Fudou dancing naked for me. That would be abolutely great. Because, he is hot. Very hot. And I like hot guys. And the naked part makes this even better.

I do not know what kinda song I would prefer for this, but honestly I do not care. I can almost see his sixpack dancing for me.. *drooling*

And off course, that dancing would end in the best sex that would last for hours.

* * *

**So this was my 9th chapter already for this story. And that in 3 days. This may be over sooner than I thought. And it's not so long as I thought it would be. **

**Review?**


	10. 10 Who would I like as my boss

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 10. I am really starting to enjoy this, though I still find it kinda hard to make longer chapters. Please don't flame me for that. I am working hard on it. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I don't know.**

* * *

Chapter #10; Character I wouldn't mind as my boss.

This was again, one of the easier ones. If you have seen the GO!-Series, you have seen Kidou in an absolutely sexy suit. He looks quite handsome.

So for my boss I would like to have Kidou. Also, Kidou is a responisble character. I think he would be a good boss, he has the ability to keep people motivated (Just like Endou) and God knows I need that.

And, most importantly, I would actually like to work for Kidou. I do not know why, but something just tells me that it would be a good idea.

* * *

**I really curse myself for not being able to write longer chapters. Well, this was my Kidou-chapter, because I don't think he would be in any other chapter. **

**Review?**


	11. 11 Character who looks best

**I'm already on one-thirth of the challenge.. Here's another chapter, because I'm bored and there is nothing on tv.**

**I was thinking about doing two or three chapters in one, but no. I am just too lazy. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, for no reason.**

* * *

Chapter #11; Character who looks best

Kazemaru Ichirouta. I really think as Kazemaru as a guy I could, and probably would, fall for in real life. Where Fudou is my ultimate crush, because of his attitude and behavior, Kazemaru is different. And I still like him.

Maybe it's his hair. I do have a weakness for his hair. I would love to brush it with my fingers and I wonder wheter it's soft and silky. And that colour looks really nice to me. The writers did a good job creating him.

Kazemaru is also the one best dressed in his casual clothes. For those who don't know what he wears, I'll tell you. kazemaru wears brown trousers, with a with longsleeved shirt an yellow jacket.

Also, when he was with Dark Emperors, he looked even better. His hair was waving around him all the time and I couldn't stop looking at it.

In the GO!-Series, when he is older, Kazemaru only gets hotter. I like his hair better there, and I don't know why. I just like his hair.

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter here, because I actually had fun writing this. I don't know why I had more fun writing this over the chapters about Fudou.. Weird and stuff.. Anyway, Hope you guys like this. I think this is the best chapter, by far. **

**Review?**


	12. 12 Character with favorite voice

**hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating lately.. I was kinda busy with.. well.. stuff. I will probably post only one chapter per day, from now on. Because my days are kinda full.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**Rated T, because I do not trust my psychotic mind.**

* * *

Chapter; #12 Character with favorite voice

This can only be Fubuki Shirou.

Fubuki has the sweetest voice ever. It sounds so tender and sweet. I could die listening to it.

I really think Fubuki's voice resembles him as a person. He is so cute..

I also like Hiroto's voice. Lately I have become more interested in Hiroto, but I did always like his voice. I think it's very euhm.. sensual? Yeah, absolutely sensual.

Both Fubuki and Hiroto are ladykillers, I guess.. And their voices really helps with that.

* * *

**I think this is crap. It took me like, three days to write those words and I still hate it. Honestly, I'm starting to loose patience with this challenge.**

**Review?**


	13. 13 Character I would go shopping with

**And here's chapter 13. Almost half done with this. Kinda loosing interest in this challenge. However, I do like this chapter. As far as you can call it a chapter, it's way too short te be called a chapter. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I do not trust myself.**

* * *

Chapter #13; Character I would go shopping with

I love shopping. All kinds of shopping. I even like to go grocery shopping. And it would be so much better, if I could go shopping with Fuyukka.

I choose Fuyukka because she is just too cute. Just the opposite of me.

Fuyukka is such a nice girl, and I absolutely like her outfit. I bet she could even make me look cute.

Besides, Fuyukka looks like the girl I would want as a friend. She is cute, she is smart, she is honest..

yup, I would definatly go shopping with Fuyukka.

* * *

**This was written in exactly 6 minutes. Why? Because it's short. **

**Review?**


	14. 14 Character I look like most

**Hey guys. I'm still not sure about how to make these things longer. But I will finish this challenge. I will.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I do not trust myself.**

* * *

Chapter #14; Character I look like most.

Haha. I actually stared at this one for about 5 minutes while laughing out loud. There is not one character I look like. Not one. Not in appearance.

In character way, I am mostly like Fudou. I think I have said it before, but like Fudou I have had some problems in the past. I also have that never-quit thing that Endou has.

But overall, I do not look like any of the characters, at all.

* * *

**Again, short. I really hate myself for not being able to make this longer. Then again, I just happen to be a boring girl =)**

**Review?**


	15. 15 Character I wouldn't bring home

**Woow guys. I'm already half way through this challenge. Great. Now I can start looking for my next challenge. Anyway, I hope you guys are still enjoying this, because I need some stimulations. I am getting sick and tired of these short things.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I can.**

* * *

Chapter #15; Character I would not bring home to my parents

Hmm.. Who would I not bring home to my parents? Toromaru. But that has nothing to do with him, it's just.. He is really young. Considering all of them are young, but I think he is the youngest. That would be against the law.

I really don't know. I would even bring Tobitaka to my parents, because he is a good cook. And Fudou, because I just like him. In fact, I like all of them.

So sorry, but I really can't choose in this one. I just can't.

* * *

**.. Not even gonna say something. I am done with this.**

**Review?**


	16. 16 Character I would like as brother

**And here is chapter 16. Because I have no life. And I want his to be over with. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou nwould be in my bed.**

**Rated T for no reason.**

* * *

Chapter #16; Character I would want as my brother / sister.

Gouenji. Absolutely Gouenji Shuuya. I mean, come on. Have you ever seen how cute he is with Yuuka? He would do anything for his sister. Besides, he is the ''cool guy''. And who wouldn't want the cool guy as your brother?

I wouldn't want Kidou as my brother, because he is way too protective for me. I would most definatly always be fighting with him. Or maybe, I have just read too many Kidou-is-such-an-overprotective-brother-stories.

I also would like Kazemaru as a brother. I do not know why, but I just have a thing for him. He is so cute, and I would love to do his hair. I love his hair.

* * *

**Slightly longer, thank God. But I'm still not satified. Hope you liked it. **

**Review?**


	17. 17 my favourite yaoi couple

**And I'm back again.. Chapter 17 coming up right now. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**Rated T because I have no life.**

* * *

Chapter #17; My favourite yaoi couple

Kidou x Fudou. Because, I just like them both, as in together. I think they would be a great couple, mostly because one of them is just a jerk and the other is romantically obvious. At least, they don't hate each other, anymore.

Burn x Gazelle. They do hate each other. Or, they think they hate each other. Either way, it's fun. I think this would be a relationship that would last. At least, I hope, because I wouldn't want to make them angry.

Sakuma x Kazemaru. Don't ask me why. I just would like to see which one of them would be the dominant one. In and out of bed.

Kazemaru x Aphrodi. I am not a fan of EnKaze, at all. I like KazAph (I know, lame), much more. They both look like girls, in a unbelievable hot, sexy way. They look cute together.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 17. I know you're suppost to choose just one, but that's kinda impossible. **

**Hope this one is slightly longer than the rest.**

**Review?**


	18. 18 Character I wouldnt want to run into

**And here is chapter 18 already. I have absolutely no inspirations today, so sorry if it's crappy. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**Rated T, because I'm stupid.**

* * *

Chapter #18; Character I wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley

Kegayama. Kageyama Reiji.

I know he isn't one of the main characters, but he is a creep. I would probably kill him, if he doesn't kill me first. I just hate him =). He is just that one bad guy that just doesn't die. Untill the end. In jail.

Actually, I don't have any other answers for this one. So this is it. Again.

* * *

**So short.. I am so sorry for my lack of inspiration. **

**Review?**


	19. 19 character I would want as a roommate

**Hey guys. I'm back with chapter 19. This is a nice one. **

**I also wanted to say that I won't be updating tomorrow, because I will be going to MoviePark in Germany and I will not bring my pc with me =)**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

* * *

Chapter #19; Character I would want as a roommate.

This is a nice one, because there are actually some characters that I like of they were real. Like, Fubuki.

I wouldn't mind sharing a home or even a room with Fubuki, because he is just too nice to try anything. And besides, he doesn't look like a messy person and I like my home clean.

I would also like Sakuma as roommate. Just because he looks so good and he is also such a nice guy so at least we wouldn't end up having a fight every night.

And off course, there is Fudou. I would absolutely want him in my bed.. erm.. room =)

* * *

**This was chapter 19. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will update sunday again, I promise. **

**Review?**


	20. 20 Character who would be my best friend

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner.. Got kinda caught up in some family business. But, I'm back now and all I want to do is finish this challenge so I can get back to my other stories.. **

**So here's chapter 20, I guess? I have absolutely no idea who it's gonna be this time.. So I will be just as suprised as you guys. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**Rated T, because I do not trust my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter #20; Character I would become best friends with.

Hmm.. Kazemaru? Yeah, I guess that would be Kazemaru. He is so cute and lovely and adorable and and and *fangirl-moment here*

Like I said in one of the previous chapters, I love his hair, and his soft character. And he is quite the sporter, and so am I. So we could do nice things together.

And I would call him Ichi-chan, haha.

* * *

**Another short chapter.. I just don't know how to make these longer, which is weird because I can do it with my other story's.. **

**Review?**


	21. 21 my favourite straight couple

**And here's chapter 21. Again, I have no idea what I'm gonna write about here ;'D**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I can.**

* * *

Chapter #21; My straight OTP

This is gonna be fun. I actually don't have one specific couple that I like. But I have a few.

Fudou x Fuyuppe; because he is the ''Bad boy'' and she is so sweet and innocent.. I think Fudou would be very cute with her.

Ichinose x Aki; because it is obvious she is deeply in love with her American best friend. And I personally think, they would have beautifull kids.

Gouenji x Natsumi; don't ask me why. Those are just two random characters who you don't want to make mad.

Fudou x Haruna; Only because I would love to see Kidou's face. Haha.

* * *

**Again, very short. But I had fun writing this.**

**Review?**


	22. 22 Character I would want as my parents

**I don't write a lot, but when I do, I write loads of chapters. So here's the thirth chapter of today, chapter 22. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I am stupid.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter #22; Character I would want as my parent.

I am actually pretty happy with my parents, haha. But if I have to choose, it would be Fuyukka as my mom and Fubuki as dad. I don't think that's a common couple, but I wasn't thinking about them as a couple anyway.

I just like the fact that they are both very caring and sweet characters and they would make good parents, I think.

I also think Fubuki would be really sweet to Fuyukka when she would be pregnant, not letting her do anything and taking care of her and the baby..

Yup, they would be amazing parents.

* * *

**I officially give up on trying to make these longer. It just doesn't work out. Sorry guys.**

**Review?**


	23. 23 Character I want to go karaoke with

**And chapter 23 coming up here.. I am working hard to finish this challenge, hopelfully today. Otherwise tomorrow. Must. Finish. This. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T because Aliens wear hats.**

* * *

Chapter #23; Character I would want to go karaoke with.

Haha. None. Because I don't think any of them can sing. Then again, neither can I. So on second thought, that would be funny.

I think I'm gonna go with Kidou on this one. A very drunk Kidou, haha. Because first of all, I would want to see every one of them drunk, and second, I kinda like the thought of a drunk Kidou singing.

Also, I would want to hear Gouenji sing. I actually think he could sing.. A bit.

* * *

**So much for drunk, singing characters.. **

**Review?**


	24. 24 my favourite girl character

**Hello my sweetest readers. I will (hopefully) finish this challenge today. If not, I will be sitting outside, enjoying the sun.. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I wouldn't trust myself..**

* * *

Chapter #23; My favourite girl character.

Fuyukka. Without a doubt, it has to be her. Why? Because, she is everything I am not. And I don't mean as in beauty (though, she is a natural beauty if you ask me..), no, I mean as in her.. character.

She is kind, she is sweet, she is quiet, she is.. great.

As some of you may or may not know, the oc I made for my first and still not finished story, ( My Inazuma Japan Diary, will be updated soon...), is like me. Like, almost the same as me. And she, is nothing like Fuyukka.

If I could change myself, I would be more like her. In my eyes, she is the perfection of a girl. And I am absolutely fangirling about her (in a non-sexual way).

* * *

**Slightly longer chapter here, because.. well let's just say I had more to talk about here..**

**Review?**


	25. 25 Character who would be my rival

**I'm back. As I promised, the last few chapters are coming. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**Rated T because I am tired as Hell.**

* * *

Chapter #25; Character who would probably be my rival

I'm not really sure about this one. It would either be Fudou or Kazemaru. Or maybe even Endou. Or Gouenji. Or maybe Fubuki..?

I think it would be Fubuki, because he is aiming for ''perfection'', the same thing I was looking for for a very long time. I think we would make it some kind of race, who would be the most perfect. And maybe even, hurt each other while trying to be the best..

Urgh, this is pretty hard. I actually like Fubuki, so I would not hurt him. But because of the perfction thing, I would make him my rival. Just to see who would be better.

I also would like to know if I could keep up with Kazemaru, but I wouldn't want him as my rival. he is too cute for that.

* * *

**Done. My eyes are literally just closing at this point, but I will post another chapter. **

**Review?**


	26. 26 Character I would want to be

**Another chapter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed. **

**rated T, I don't know why.**

* * *

Chapter #26; Character I would want to be for one day.

Endou. Without a doubt, Endou Mamoru.

He is always so optimistic, so happy, so so so.. urgh. Too happy.

I always wonder how he never gets tired of himself, and sometimes I just want to smack that smile off his face. But honestly, I need to find that happiness in ymself, and I think Endou would be able to help me with that.

As for being him, I would like to try ''God's hand'', so bad.. Like, since the first time I saw it. I wanted to know how it feels to have that power. And again, that undying happiness.

* * *

**Short, sharp and done. **

**Review?**


	27. 27 Character I am scared of

**Chapter 27. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because it is too hot outside =)**

* * *

Chapter #27; Character I am scared of.

None. I am not scared of any of the characters in Inazuma Eleven. Not one.

There are however, characters that I don't like. Kageyama for example. I know everything is just fictionall, but the things he has done are just afwul. He is the worst.

But again, I am not scared of him. I just strongely dislike him.

* * *

**Done. **

**Review?**


	28. 28 Character I would marry

**Chapter 28. I am sick of this.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I can.**

* * *

Chapter #28; Character I would want to marry

Kazemaru. Fudou. Gouenji. Hiroto. Tsunami.

Yup, I can't choose. Like I ever can, haha. Anyway, I think I would marry Fudou. Because, I have said it at least a hundred times already, but .FUDOU.3.

He's just perfect for me and we would be fighting everyday and makeup and live happily ever after. And, I think he would be a great dad, because he knows exactly how a good dad should act. Mostly because he himself had a terrible childhood, and he is a good person who wouldn't want that pain to go through to his child.

/FUDOU MARRY ME.

* * *

**Done, again. **

**Thank Proffesor Astrid for this chapter, because she PM'ed me and if she didn't I wouldn't be on ffn right now =)**

**Review?**


	29. 29 Character I wouldn't get along with

**Since I am here already, I might as well finish this. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I might still be a little drunk.**

* * *

Chapter #29; Character I wouldn't get along with.

Probably Natsumi. I don't know why, because I actually like her. Well, not like-like, but I don't hate her. But our personalities are too different to be good friends. Or be near each other without wanting to kill her..

_A/N; This is the point that I'm getting up and go outside for a smoke, because my head's spinning upside down =)_

Anyway, Natsumi. I probably would have some trouble with Aphrodi as well, but that's just because the God-thing. I wouldn't scream or shout at him, but I think Natsumi would make me do that.

Oh, and I do think Endou x Natsumi are good together. I really think she cares alot about him, with her going abroad to find out the truth about Endou Daisuke.. She convinced me.

* * *

**Done again. I promised myself ice cream if I finish this challenge today. I WANT ICE CREAM.**

**Review?**


	30. 30 Character I would cosplay as

**Last chapter. This took so much longer than I hoped it would..**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T, because I AM DONE!**

* * *

Chapter #30; Character I would like to cosplay as.

This is a rather though one. There are alot of character I would like to cosplay as.

I would like to have Kazemaru-kun's hair, or Aphrodi.. Or anyone with long hair for that matter. Just because I cut mine and I want it back =)

Also, I think Gouenji looks best in the GO! -era, so if I were to cosplay one of the characters in that era it would be him, without a doubt..

I think I'll go with Kazemaru in his own clothes. I like his style more than any other.

* * *

**THE END. I'm gonna get myself some ice cream.**

**Well, this took so much longer.. But it's done now. **

**And now, I can concentrate on my other ongoing stories..**

**I will mostly be updating KDFD - 100 ways to be with you, because well.. That's a 100-shot challenge. Because, I am stupid enough to try that, knowing I hated this 30-shot challenge..**

**And, yes, I will finish My Inazuma Japan Diary. **

**Well, so long, my friends..**

**OH AND HAPPY INTERNATIONAL MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE DAY !**


End file.
